Dearly Beloved
by Dear-Stranger
Summary: I stood up, tears falling down my dirt-caked face. I glanced on last time at my Flock, and took off, flying into the night. “Goodbye, Fang.” I whispered, as I flew into the horizon. PLEASE READ!
1. Prologue

Max's POV

**Dearly Beloved prologue? Is that the beginning one? I think so.. if not, then the epilogue. I always get confuzzled…**

Max's POV

I sighed. I took one last look at him. I couldn't help it. Bending down, I kissed him on the cheek and slid the envelope into his arms.

I stood up, tears falling down my dirt-caked face. I glanced on last time at my Flock, and took off, flying into the night.

"Goodbye, Fang." I whispered, as I flew into the horizon.

The next morning

Fang's POV

I slowly woke up, as Angel started shaking me.

"Fang! Fang, wake up! Max is gone! Fang!"

Whoa. What?!

"Wha… what do you mean?"

I turned to look at Angel, as fear started rising. The rest of the Flock were just starting to get up too, worry on their faces.

"She's gone. We've looked, but we couldn't find anything." Tears were running down her angelic face, as were on Nudges'.

I jumped up then, and noticed something fall. Confused, I picked it up. On one side, it had 'Fang' in Max's scruffy handwriting on it.

I couldn't move. Oh shit oh shit oh shit.

"G-guys." I whispered, my voice faltering. I couldn't take my eyes off of my name.

"What's th- oh no. oh no. oh no. oh no." Nudge was staring at the white piece of folded paper in my hands.

I finally managed to force my hands to open it, although they were shaking as if I was having a seizure. Which I very well might, now that I think about it.

Slowly, I pulled out the tattered lined paper, which was folded in untidy thirds. On the top, is said:

'Dear Fang'

I carefully opened up the paper, dreading what it had to say.

'Dear Fang.

It was just too much. I couldn't take it any longer. So I've left the Flock to go live on my own. I'm sorry, but if I had stayed any longer I probably would of ended up killing you all.

Whether on purpose or accident, I do not know. I just need you to take care of the Flock for me.

Please don't go looking for me. I will never be far off from you and the Flock, but you won't ever find me, until I am ready, that is. Then I will be back, whether you want me to or not.

There is one thing I never got to tell you, and I am afraid I might never be able too. Back on the dock, I figured something out when you… kissed me. I realised it. I am in love with my very best friend in the world.

Yes. I love you, Fang, my dearly beloved. Everytime I've hurt you, I am deeply sorry for. I hope you can forgive me, even if I don't deserve it. You know what?

That's exactly it. I _don't_ deserve you. You are the most amazing person in the world, and I am sorry for never telling you that.

So, please take care of the Flock. I have the picture of you, me, and the Flock together. I had to take it, because I will miss you, all of you, more than you could imagine.

Inside the envelope, I have the pictures you and I took together in that photo booth. I hope that's enough, seeing as I honestly do not know when I will join you again.

Think of it as a memory, one you need to cherish.

I will keep up with you using your blog, but please don't say anything about this on it. Please tell the Flock I love them, and not to worry. I will be fine, just as you all will be.

You're best friend, you sister, your leader. I love you, guys.

Max'

By the end of the letter, I could barely make out the words, with all the tears I had in my eyes.

Yes, I, Fang, the un-emotional, silent member of the Flock, was crying. And I didn't care who saw me. I had lost her. Max. _My_ Max. Wait. She… she loved me.

But that didn't matter now. She's gone. Forever. Well, it might as well be forever.

I need her. I couldn't take care of the Flock! They didn't want me, they wanted her.

Needed her. Just like I need her.

By now, Nudge had grabbed the letter out of my hands, and was reading it out to the Flock.

Slowly, I stumbled over to a fallen tree trunk and buried my head in my hands, tears still flowing out of my eyes. She was gone.

**Okay! I've had this idea **_**forever**_** and I finally got around to start writing it!! Tell me what you think, and I will keep updating. But just a warning, I don't tend to update that often. But it will happen… eventually.**

**Please R&R!!**


	2. Chapter 1

Max's POV

Max's POV

Sighing, I clicked on my favourite site. The Blog. _His_ blog. He hadn't posted anything in about a month, and Nudge had seemly taken over.

They were apparently living in Washington DC. So, here I am, living in an apartment about and hour away from where I suspected they were, on my own, at age 17.

I have a fake ID, so I could live on my own. (I'm now apparently 20) How did I manage to get one you ask? Well, I'd say you wouldn't want to know.

Looking out the window, I noticed a black bird sitting on the roof of a near-by building. Exhaling, I closed the laptop and stumbled over to my bed. Closing my eyes, I yet again had all of my memories of them, _him _flashing through my brain, like a slideshow moving at a super-sonic speed. What I wouldn't give to see them again…

Fang's POV

"Fang." I heard Iggy calling. Walking quietly into the kitchen, I answered him.

"Yeah, Ig?"

"Do you know what day it is?"

Of course I do. Not that I want it to be. "Saturday the 21st of September, why?" I was going to make him say it.

"No, not that. It's… well, the d-day _she_ left. Three years ago, today."

I looked away from Iggy. He was still blind, but his hearing was better than ever. I had tears in my eyes, making me glad the kids were in bed.

"Fang?" he whispered. "You alright?"

Sighing, I replied. "What do you think?" Turning to go back to my room, I grabbed the laptop.

Almost four years since Angel was taken, three since _she_ left. Walking into my room, I sank into my black duvet. I leaned over and grabbed my iPod, turning it onto my favourite playlist.

The re-make of Since You Been Gone by A Day To Remember came on. **(A/N - sorry, this wasn't meant to be a song-fic! This'll be the one song-fic-ish part in the series… I think) **

_Here's the thing we started out friends  
It was cool but it was all pretend  
Yeah yeah  
Since U Been Gone_

_You dedicated you took the time  
Wasn't long till I called you mine  
Yeah Yeah  
Since U Been Gone_

Friends. Best friends? That's all we ever were.

_And all you'd ever hear me say  
Is how I pictured me with you  
That's all you'd ever hear me say_

If I'd just had the courage to tell you… before you… left

_How can I put it? You put me on  
I even fell for that stupid love song  
Yeah, yeah  
Since U Been Gone_

How come I'd never hear you say  
I just wanna be with you  
I guess you never felt that way

Or did she? Did she… love me. Before. Then why did she run?

_But Since U Been Gone  
I can breathe for the first time  
I'm so moving on  
Yeah, yeah  
Thanks to you  
Now I get (I get) what I want  
Since U Been Gone_

No. I can't move on. But I have to. She's never going to come back. I Know she isn't. Right?

_You had your chance you blew it  
Out of sight, out of mind  
Shut your mouth I just can't take it  
Again and again and again and again_

I need to try that. Out of sight, out of mind. I think. Maybe I should move the tattered, old pictures of _us_ down… off my wall. Put them in a drawer, out of sight. But… what if I forget her?

_Since U Been Gone  
I can breathe for the first time  
I'm so moving on  
Yeah, yeah  
Thanks to you (thanks to you)  
Now I get, I get what I want  
I can breathe for the first time  
I'm so moving on  
Yeah, yeah_

I have to move on.. Whether I like it or not. Stop living in the past.

_Thanks to you (thanks to you)  
Now I get (I get)  
You should know (you should know)  
That I get, I get what I want  
Since U Been Gone  
Since U Been Gone  
Since U Been Gone_

Letting the songs play, I turned on my laptop, with tears in my eyes. Of course, the one song that made me think of _her _had to play, now, of all times. On the 3rd… anniversary of _her_… leaving.

I logged onto my blog, seeing Nudge had been updating for me. Greeaaaaat… Well, I just hope _she_ has been reading it, because if not, this will be for no reason.

I clicked the "New Post" button. Here is goes…

'Max'

'Okay, Max, if you're reading this, PLEASE come back soon. It's been 3 f-ing years, and we all need you. I miss you. The Flock misses you. Please, where are you?

You know me. If I really didn't mean this, I wouldn't be doing it. I haven't said a word since you left, but now I'm saying it. Please. I need to see your face again. I need to hear your voice. See You smile. Please. I'm begging, I can't take it ANY longer.

If you've decided to never come back, that's okay. I just need to see you one more time.

I have to tell you something, face to face. I need to show you, show you how much we've changed, how grown up they seem.

Angel, she's 9 now! She can barely remember what you look like. Gazzy, he's 11. Nudge.. wow. She's grown up the most. She could be a super-model.

Anyway, back to the point. Please, please please. I need you to come back, Max.

I need to see your wings one more time. See your dirty-blonde hair. Feel your touch on my skin one last time.

If after that you decide to come back, I, (and I am serious here) will be the happiest person on the face of the earth. If you decide not to come back, that's fine. Just… please.

Fly On, hopefully towards us.

Fang.'

Okay. Please, please let her reply to this. If she doesn't, I… I will find her myself and force her back. God help you, Max. If you still care about us, about me, you _will _come back. I know you will.

**CHAPTER 1!! Yay! :D**

**Please R&R! it makes me haaaaaaaapy :)**


	3. Chapter 2

Max's POV

**Me: oops, I never did a disclaimer. Ig, will you do the honours?**

**Iggy: Do I seriously have too?**

**Me: YES.**

**Iggy: groans Fine…**

**Me: … well?**

**Iggy: rolls eyes All characters are © to James Patterson**

**Me: and…?**

**Iggy: The plot is all © Taylor H, aka Freedom-seeker or freakish-and-hyper.**

**Me: thank you.**

Max's POV

My eyes fluttered open. Boy, did I have the strangest dream. I was back with the Flock. Everyone was the age we were when I left, 3 years ago. Except, no one could see me. It was the day after I left, and everyone was miserable. Nudge didn't say a word, and neither did anyone else. Iggy and Gazzy were sitting around the fire, staring (or listing) to it mindlessly. Angel was sitting in a corner crying, Nudge holding her tiny body. And Fang… he was about 50 feet away from the rest of the Flock, just out of their sight. He was sitting on an isolated branch, holding his legs with his head buried in them. I could see the wet marks on his knees, showing he had probably been there all day, crying.

In my dream, I walked over to him and looked up, trying to see his face. That's when I saw it. The sadness, the pain, and the complete and utter misery. My heart wrenched at the thought of how much pain I had caused, and I wondered how he ever got through it. He did get through it, right? He had to. Of course he did. He didn't love me back, so why should it matter that I left?

I know I hurt the Flock by leaving, but I had to. I had no choice. Ever since I watched my own brother die in front of me, I couldn't take it. Knowing that someone in my Flock would die someday, whether it was Fang, Iggy, or even Angel. I wouldn't of been able to take it. I would of killed myself. I know I would of. And that would of killed them. It's better if I was already gone, it wouldn't hurt them as much. Right?

And, that's when I woke up. Shaking my head, I glanced at my clock. 3:42am. Uhh… I'm never going to get back to sleep. I slowly got out of bed, and walked into the small kitchen. Grabbing an apple, I sat down at the table and turned on the laptop. Of course, I instinctively clicked on the link for _his_ blog.

That's when I saw it. As I read the last think that had been posted, tears came to my eyes. Fang… he wanted me back. The Flock wanted me back. I couldn't even picture what everyone looked like now, it hurt too much to even try. Wait, Fang… needs me? He wants to see me one more time.. but, if I see him again, I know I will never be able to leave him. Leave them. I know that. I shouldn't go. But… it's Fang. He's begging me… I have to. Don't I?

I clicked on the 'Post comment' button. Here it goes…

Iggy's POV

Boy, I hope Fang's alright. He seemed really upset, even for _Fang._ I wonder… I wonder if I should go take to him. I hate having "heart to hearts" … that'd be _really_ weird with Fang. Maybe I'll just let him sort it out. Yeah, that's probably the best thing to do.

Fang's POV

Oh, come on Max! I'm sitting in front of the laptop, going through the millions of messages, not really reading them. Just looking for one that said 'FROM MAX' or something. But I got zip. Nothing. I refreshed the page. I hadn't had anything new for about half an hour, and it's 3:30ish in the morning. I just can't sleep. Too much buzzing through my mind. Let's see… new messages. One. Okay. Let's have a look…

'FNick. From FMax'

Oh my fuing _GOD_. Could it be…? Max?!

'It's Me. Yeah, I know it's been three years since I left, and I am so sorry for that. But, I'm not sure if I should come see you. Because, If I do, I'll never be able to leave you again. I know you're probably wondering why I'd go and put you through this, but I just need to make sure you know I'm still here, watching this blog. I check it whenever possible. I wish I could bring myself to meet you again, but... I just can't. You know the drill. Although, I want to keep in contact. I'm not ready to hear your voice, or see your face. I need to keep talking to you, though. So, here's my email. link **(A/N lol. I'm not even going to make one up. You just have to imagine that's the link to a Flock-related email address. Okay?)**

Yeah, I know. I have an email now. I never thought I'd actually get one, but… hey, what can I say? I also am not sure if I can take whatever it is you want to say to me. Maybe soon, but not yet. Okay?

Please don't tell the Flock about this.

All My Love,

Maximum'

"Max." I whispered. Max. She… she wanted to keep in contact. YES! Even if she didn't want to see me or the Flock just yet, she wanted to keep in contact. It's a start. Defiantly.

I looked out the pitch-black window. She's out there. I know she is. And she's close. I can feel it. I know I can.

Max, if you can hear me, you don't know how amazing this is. Thank you.

I click the link to her email, and started pouring all my thoughts out. I needed to tell her everything. And by that, I mean _everything._

'You're very best friend in the world,

Fang.'

'Send'

Okay. Now to wait for her reply. Please let it be soon.

Max's POV

'You have one knew message.'

Oh my God… did he…?

'From:

To:

'Max.

You don't know how glad I am to hear from you. For these past 1,096 days, I have been waiting to hear from you. Do you know how horrible it was, not knowing if you were still breathing? This… this is just amazing.

I want to know everything. Where you're living, if you know anyone new, what you're life's like, and what's happened in the past 3 years. If you didn't already know, we are in Washington DC. We live in a house, on our own. Iggy and Nudge are dating, and that brings me to something I've wanted to tell you ever since I finally realised it myself. I never had the courage to tell you before… you left. But when you said those three words, I knew I had to tell you. I made a promise to myself that day, Max. And that promise was that I would tell you before I died. And now, I don't think I can wait to see you in person.

And that thing is this, Max. Ever since I first saw you, back in the School, I knew there was something between us. It wasn't until I was about thirteen though, that I realised what it was. I had fallen in love with my very best friend in the world, just like you had. **(A/N no. he has not fallen in love with Iggy. As much as I support yaoi, still. ) **Max, I love you. And I now know you love me too. I just hope you still do, after these three long years.

So, please. Once you are ready, I will be hear waiting.

Your very best friend in the world,

Fang'

**YAY! Chapter toooooo….**

**If anyone has any suggestions, I've got MAJOR writers block for this fan fic…**

**R&R!!**

**OH YEAH! And I want to thank everyone who has added me/this Fan Fic to their watch-er thingy, reviewed, or favourited. You guys freakin' ROCK!!**


	4. authors note STILL GOING!

I'm so sorry I haven't updated in forever

I'm so sorry I haven't updated in forever! I've had loads of homework… I just moved stables (AGAIN)

And…

Well…

Yeah. You know what it's like. But I swear this is still going, I just need to get in the mood. But, hey, you know me. I'm not that consistent… I will hopefully update during half-term break, next Friday. Actually, if I don't update by 2 weeks this Friday, will EVERYONE reading this send me a message saying "GET YOU'RE LAZY BUTT OVER TO MS WORD AND START WRITING!"

Thanks

Freakish-and-hyper, soon to be Taylor Hosford


	5. chapter 3

Max's POV

**Sorry I never posted anything! And thanks, ****PeruvianChick and Totally-Yatal for getting me off my lazy ass to write! Also, thanks loads to ****Outlaw Of Sherwood and Oceanlover14 for the great ideas and everyone else who has faved/ reviewed /and added this to their watch thingy!! Much huggles to you all **

**--**

Max's POV

Oh my god. What? I-i-is this really Fang? I mean, okay, sure. The likely hood of it not being his is really quite slim, but, still.

Hey! I know you're probably thinking 'Geeze, Max! don't be so damn paranoid all the time!' But, when you grew up like I did, you never do get over your paranoia.

Okay. Fang. I… I just can't believe it! I'm truly speechless. Even in my own mind. Okay. I know. I'll send him a message back.

'To: Fang

From: Max

Subject: … never really thought of one, actually.

Wow. I can't believe you've been counting each and every day. Okay. Confession time. I have to. Heh... heh… heh… That's not a good thing, is it?

Well, I guess I'm start with this. I'm in DC too. Just about an hour flight to the east of where you guys are. Yeah, yeah. What can I say? I promised I would always be close.

And, I do know a few new people. I'm working at a local Irish Bar called The Gooses' Acre

**(A/N. my granddad is part owner of a pub with that name in Houston, it's really cool. It was actually transferred all the way from Ireland to Texas, brick by brick. Okay, so Ireland's not too far away from me, being in 'ol England…)**

I've got a great friend called Sky, (yeah. What a coincidence..) but she'll never know me like you did. Or do. I'm not quite sure anymore. She doesn't know about my wings, no one does.

Iggy and Nudge are seriously dating? Wow, I always thought Ig would end up with Ella or something. Nudge, Gazzy, maybe? I don't know. Never thought about it.

Are you really telling the truth? Because if you're just saying that because you want me to come back… No. scratch that. Fang, I still love you too. Oh God, I can't believe you love me.

You don't know how… amazing that makes me feel. Love. Such a strange emotion. It makes you do insane things. Don't you think?

That brings me to something, too. I don't know if you knew this about me, but I've always loved poetry. So brace yourself, here's my favourite poem I wrote about you:

_Love without Fear_

Love without fear  
Is love without worry  
It's when no matter what, you have someone to fall back on.

Love without fear  
It's life without ignorance  
To keep you sane even when nothing makes sense.

Love without fear  
Is need and bliss  
When you can trust someone with everything and anything.

Love without fear  
Is freedom from the outside world  
It's love without destination, 'cause you're my one and only. 

And it truly shows how I feel. Please, Fang. Tell me you are ready to see me. I think I'm ready, but I could never be sure. I will warn you now, once I see you, I will probably never be able to let you go.

Yours forever,

Max'

I clicked send, hoping he was still up. 3:48. knowing Fang, he won't go back to bed until he reads my reply.

Fang's POV

Please hurry and reply Max! it's been… 7 minutes. Oh. Well, just hurry up! Oh, god. I really don't sound like Fang right now. Not good. I just hope the Flock doesn't realise what's up with me…

Clicking the 'refresh' button, it said 'one new message' YES!

I opened the message, and read through it as quickly as possible. I then went to re-read it, going slower this time. That poem… that's.. just… wow. Exactly says what I think too. Max. You're just so amazing.

'reply'

To: Max

From: Fang

Subject: re- I changed the subject! Ha!

You're seriously in DC too? God, Max! How come you didn't tell me sooner! Of course I want to see you. Actually, the sooner the better. You know what? Meet me in Lancashire Park, by the lake. I'll be by the bench. See you there in, oh, I'd say, 6 mins? Just let me go write a note just in case anyone realises I'm gone…

I'm shaking…

Fang'

Okay, Max. Max. I'm about to see her. For the first time in 3 YEARS. Oh god, I'm gonna be sick…

No, concentrate. Note. Right. Grabbing the note pad, I scribbled down some lie that I just needed some air. They should buy it, hopefully. It's a good thing I sleep in sweats and an old t-shirt. Means I don't have to change. Grabbing my jacket, I ran out the front door.

Max's POV

'Kay. Meet him in the park. That's about… 3 minutes of flying. Great. He's just three minutes away! Please don't let me be sick… Right. Jacket, check. Shoes, check. Keys, check. Running out the building, I did a quick 360 and took off. I'm going to see him. See Fang. Thank god.

**Like my poem? I wrote that… a while ago. I also wrote another one, also inspired my Max and Fang. I might put that one into the fan fic at some point…**

**I FINALLY UPDATED! WOOOO!! **

**And, BURN. A cliffie. 0.o**

**Please R&R, it makes my day! (or night. Depending on how long it takes for someone to review… especially seeing as it's about 9:30pm in England right now…)**

**ANYWHO.**

**Enjoy?**


	6. authors note sorry guys!

AUTHORS NOTE… AGAIN.

Sorry, guys! I know I haven't updated in forever, but I really can't keep this going. I'm much better when it comes to posting one shots, so if anyone would like to take over this fan fic for me, please tell me.

I feel really bad… it's just, I'm trying to focus on drawing at the moment, and I really have to get my chemistry grades up.

So, if anyone wants to take over, please tell me. I'll give you permission to post the three chapters I already have, and I'll give you my plan for what was going to happen. (not that you'd have to follow it!)

So, yeah. Awww, I feel so bad!

But, hey. You never know, sooner or later, I might just end up finishing this. Sorry guys!

But keep a look out for my other fan fics! I have a great idea for a one shot, which will be pretty funny. (I hope..)

Again, sorry!

Much huggles to you all,

Poodletips10 / MaXiMuM rIdE oBsEsSoR / OBEY ALMIGHTY SPARKLY SHEEP

(I've been changing my pen name a lot… lol )

Oh, and one last thing:

Here's the lyrics to the song that inspired me to write this… I was going to finish the story with it, but oh well.

_Dearly beloved,  
Are you listening?  
I can't remember a word  
That you were saying_

Are we demented  
Or am I disturbed?  
The space that's in between  
Insane and insecure

oooo...

Oh, therapy  
Can you please fill a void?  
Am I retarded or am I  
Just overjoyed?

Nobody's perfect and  
I stand accused  
For lack of the better word and that's  
My best excuse

oooo...


End file.
